Connectors for connecting one or more signals may require shielding against electromagnetic noise generated or received by carriers along which the signals are transmitted. Such shielding may efficiently be provided in the form of a shielding shell comprising conducting material which covers at least a portion of the connector.
When designing and manufacturing such a shielding shell and a connector comprising such shell, a compromise has to be found between shielding efficiency, material consumption and manufacturing ease. Manufacturing a shield by folding a sheet of material, e.g. a metal sheet, about (a portion of) a connector terminal housing has proven a useful technique for providing a shielding shell. However, the technique of folding may generally provide limited accuracy, which may require significant effort and cost for meeting manufacturing tolerances and providing adequate shielding.
With the ongoing trend of miniaturization and increasing signal speed the aforementioned problems become more acute.
Consequently, there is a demand for an improved shielding shell addressing these problems.